tz_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zane Shade
Zane is one of the original characters in this show along with Dark Prynce. He is a Dragon-Demon Hybrid who was born a Dragon, but later acquired Demonic blood. History Dragon Realm Zane was born the prince of the Dragons. Although his time here was short everyone knew he was the strongest there. At the age of 5 Zane and his family found a girl and decided to raise her. As time passed Zane and the girl became close. Soon the other authority figures under his Father tried corrupting Zane while he was still young to no avail. With that failure they decided on different means. They decided that they would abduct Zane but they waited for the right time. While Zane was in the basement training he heard explosions from the outside. Zane decided to go see what was going on. That night an 8 year old Zane fought for his life but was soon overpowered. The girl woke to an empty house and they made her the leader. Captive Legacy Not many people know what they really did to them here including Zane. Zane still a kid at the time went through the experiments to save his family. As Zane grew up he gained more and more power due to the new demon DNA. The lab closely observed his growth as he was one of the few to survive the tests.Their goal was to shape Zane into a monster and in many ways they succeed.Zane Learned later from information gathering missions is that they wanted to push him to his emotional limit. So far they pushed him to the physical limit. Zane grew in strength faster than they hoped. Zane soon formed a side that was next to pure evil. As Zane showed this side he was given many titles by those who feared him.(need some titles for him). After All of his hard work Zane was being pushed harder and harder and they felt it was to break him.To Do this they moved to kill His mom and Dad in front of him. Unable to Save them due to being stunned and scared by this display. After what had happened finally set in Zane snapped. In the rage his power became too much to control and for his body to even take. As the power reached critical levels the power needed a way to escape. He released the energy blowing the entire complex and almost himself up. After turning 16 a week earlier Zane was alone on a planet he didn't know. With that experience something way darker settled itself on to him. Zane lost parts of his memory of the experience when he escaped with Dark Prynce due to a head injury. Dark Prynce left him to figure things out the experience left one unseen effect, His newly added Demon side, later named Umbras. Life on Earth After his escape he finds himself in a desert unable to fly due to being in a weakened state from using all of his energy to escape. After wandering in the desert for days he was on the brink of life. Dark Prynce found him and brought him to a nearby city. Zane wakes up not sure where he's at looks over a cliff to see the city. Zane decides to explore the city resisting his urge to blow it sky high. Zane wandered through the city and met a farmer who asked for Zane's help on the fields for a place to live. Zane agreed. Living with the farmer Zane worked on the field without his powers despite the Evil side of him keeping his eyes red. The farmer that he lived with was Death. Zane continued his training over the next two years and grew even farther past the expectations of Unsung. Soon Zane reached what he thought was the limit of his power and his good side began to return his eyes becoming blue again. Zane then went into the city and met a talking komodo dragon named chi and Zane after so long had a true friend. Zane remembering what friendship was he was back to his normal self but still had the weight of what was formed deep inside of him. over the next year Zane lived and trained and honed his skills and pushed his Speed far beyond a dragon's natural top speed. Zane learned strategies and mastered them. Zane gained the abilities to see the holes in most strategies and if he could not he would make a hole with his speed. After 2 years Zane pushed himself to the physical limit but was found by the M.C.C.P and they tried to re capture him but he was beyond their power in many ways. Unable to beat Zane they killed chi. The death of his friend pushed him over the limit and all of his power skyrocketed. Zane quickly overpowered the foes. Zane again pushed into his rage state Zane's eyes glowed a familiar red. After the fight Dark Prynce showed himself and chose to continue Zane's training seeing him as ready. Training With Dark Prynce Zane didn't trust him at first. Zane still mad at the death of Chi. Zane trained alone to hone his skills learned from death. After a year Zane finally re-suppressed his dark side completely and started to train with Dark Prynce. Zane now sees the results of the experiments truly bloom. Zane went through another power boost but still unable to keep up with Prynce. Zane started to see the legacy he created for himself while working with M.C.C.P. Zane realized the monster was still there inside him. Zane Trained to control his dark side. Unlike before Zane had actual emotions. Throughout the training he had flash backs in the form of nightmares. Zane Decided to Stop training to find out who he was. The Search for Answers Zane looking for answers on where he is in life. Zane decided to look for his old trainer. Zane now 20 seeks death to find a link to his past. Zane has Prynce take him to hell but tell prynce to let him do this mission on his own. Zane searches for death deep in Hell many demons decide to fight him. Zane beating many of the Demons with ease or slight trouble. Zane quickly bored with the fights he continues his search. Zane Finds a demon that knows who Umbras actually is. Zane Learns the history of his Demon Side. Finally Zane Stares Death in the eyes (literally). Zane Asked to see his parents. Death making a deal with Zane Saying that if Zane beats him in a fight he will help any way he can. Zane's Darkest Side comes out during the fight and Zane at the end Stands over death telling him to beg. Zane regains control and lets him up first time seeing this problem after his training with prynce. Death was unable to let him see his family. He did however give Zane the dragon prophecy for him. (need a prophecy). Zane Satisfied with this answer he returns to prynce to continue his training. to be continued Personality Zane is confident. He will protect his friends and family at whatever cost, putting their safety before his. Zane will get mad if his friends are hurt or believes they are. Zane likes to toy with his enemies and figure out their strategies to make himself stronger in the end. Zane will adapt to almost any strategy, but will try to overpower an enemy or use his incredible speed to confuse them if they change their tactics faster than he can adapt. Outside of battle, Zane is a nice, fun-loving guy, after you get to know him. He does not trust others easily due to many betrayals in his past. He will show no mercy to anyone who betrays him however, there are occasional exceptions. Appearance Zane wears jeans and a short or long sleeve shirt depending on the weather. His shirt is black with a red outline that's an inch away from the edge of his shirt, which becomes a more natural red as he moves through the stages of his seals. He wears black shades are completely black, with the exception of the left arm which has his name written in red, and have the ability to reveal an enemy almost anywhere. He never removes them because they were the last gift he had received from his father. While Zane and Umbras are the same person his hair cover's one eye but when they split Zane's hair is shorter and a little bit spikier. Relationships Shiner: His Sister Lucime: His EX Girlfriend Umbras: His Demon Half Dark Prynce: Brother in Law Abilities and Skills Dragon Eye: *Zane's ability to see flaws in the attacks of others and traps. The longer a battle goes on, the harder it is for him to lose. Multi-Form: *Zane's ability to create clones of himself with a mental connection to him for easier synchronization. The clones are often used to confuse or attack enemies as well as in his signature skill, Moonlight Storm. Omnilingualism *Speak any language you come into cantact with Regenerative Healing Factor *Be able to regenerate from almost any damage such as losing an arm or internal organs Supernatural Condition *Have a physical state far beyond others of your race Moonlight Attacks Moonlight Barrage: *Zane kick's his opponent's feet out from beneath them, then launches them into the air with another kick. He follows this by appearing above them and charging an attack aimed in the opponent's direction, then flips over them and firing his attack. Moonlight Storm: *This attack usually follows Moonlight Barrage. Zane starts by launching his opponent back into the air with a few kicks before they hit the ground. He then summons ten or more clones to charge energy and attack the opponent. The clones, after charging up enough energy, blast the opponent with Zane. Midnight Attacks Midnight Fury: *Zane teleports himself and his enemies into space and blast them through a planet. Mirage Attacks Mirage Blast: *Zane rushes his opponent, feigning recklessness, to lure them into a trap. The opponent, should they fall for the trick, strike an illusion, only for Zane to appear directly infront of them and blast them while they are surprised by his sudden reappearance. Mirage Slash: *Zane rushes his opponent, feigning recklessness, to lure them into a trap. The opponent, should they fall for the trick, strike an illusion, only for Zane to appear directly infront of them and slash them while they are surprised by his sudden reappearance. Particle Attacks Particle Blast *Zane forms a tiny ball in his hand. His oppnents usually drop thair guard thinking either he is just plain weak or out of power but when he attacks he increases the energy output and uses an devastating attack to an unprepared opponent. Dragon God Particle Blast *Similar to particle blast exept Zane will transform into a Dragon God Whe releasing the attack. Particle Pulse *Zane uses the start of the particle blast but he appears in front of his opponent and shoves the attack into his opponent's stomach. He then blasts them away. Weapons and Equipment Incipe and Vinis A pair of twin Desert Eagles that Dark Prynce made for Zane, they have the ability to be unlocked and increase inmensly when infused with dragonic power. Comes with full metal jacket obsidion rounds and hollow point explosive rounds. Dragon Shadow Zane's legendary sword passed on to him by his father. Zane first summoned this sword when he faught the Omega Dragon. Zane has the ability to summon this sword anywhere. This Sword can't be broken and is made out of a super light weight variant of obsidian. Zane mixed his blood with it creating the red ring around the edge of the blade. Familiars Chi: A talking Kamodo Dragon that Zane found in a pet store on one of his days off when working for the farmer when he was a kid. It died protecting him before he met dark prynce which triggered a minor transformation that made Zane's speed and power triple. Forms Seals First Seal: *Unlocked with Umbras' help when the Agency attempted to hurt Lucime. Zane's hair becomes shorter and spikier. The tips of his hair are blood red and pointed. Second Seal: *Unlocked when Zane is caught within the False Dragon King's grasp. Zane's hair gets shorter than it is when he unlocks his first seal and the tips are a natural red. Third Seal: *Unlocked after Shiner gets attacked by the False Dragon King. Zane is nearly identical to how he looks when he unlocks his second seal, but he now has a tail. Dragon God Mode Dragon God: *Zane's hair becomes pure darkness and fire and is standing upright. Full Power Dragon God: *Similar to the first Dragon God Mode, but the fiery parts of his hair glows white instead of red. Zane gains control over light in this form, but is only able to use it in emergencies. Neo Form *Zane's eyes glow black and he has a pure black aura. Zane's hair becomes pure darkness with a red outline. Zane Loses a lot of control over his emotions. This causes him to go into a rage much easier. Zane can use Darkness attacks that if use right can shatter light attacks. Themes Kid Zane: The unforgiven-Metallica Teen Zane (Pre dragon god): Teen Zane (Post dragon god) Rage Full Rage/ Evil Rage: All With in my Hands-Metallica Category:Archived Character